EPF Phone
The EPF Phone is an award in Club Penguin. It is similar to the Spy Phone, but it is for EPF Agents. Secret Agents can get it after finishing the tests in the Everyday Phoning Facility. It is usable in both Club Penguin and Herbert's Revenge. The spy phone replaces the Spy Gadget, also being much more advanced than the Spy Phone. The spy phone seems to resemble an Android Phone. It was first seen at the website home replacing the old PSA Spy Phone. Features The phone is composed of 7 touch buttons: *Elite Gear: This allows everyone to spend their Field-Op Medals on special gear. Non-members can only buy one item: the EPF Earpiece. *Field-Ops: This alerts you on any new Field-Ops, and it provides a quick reminder of what you have to do on current ones. *Teleport: This allows you to teleport to most free rooms. All are arranged in alphabetical order. *Recruit: This gives you information on how to make other penguins join the EPF. *Elite Puffle: If you have Herbert's Revenge, this allows you to call the Elite Puffle Flare. With an update, it is now for anyone who has a code for the DS game. *Messages: Added in January 2011 when System Defender came out, this informs you of what's going on with the famous penguins that run it all. *EPF Button: Like the teleport button, but this teleports you straight to the EPF Command Room. Spy Phone Upgrade On April 5th, 2013, all EPF Spy Phones will be upgraded. They will be thinner and bear less resemblance to any particular phone that exists in the real world. It was mentioned by Gary in a February 2013 EPF message. Trivia *This item can be seen in your inventory like the Old Spy Phone *It has it's own Card-Jitsu Power Card. *It is required to complete the EPF test to obtain the Spy Phone. *As revealed by Dot the Disguise Gal in PSA Mission 11: The Veggie Villain, the EPF spy phone has a much more powerful teleport, and can teleport multiple objects at the same time. *During the Prehistoric Party, if you travel back in time, you can't use it, since there is no signal available, so it disappears from the screen and it won't open if you try to access it from your Player Card. *There will be an upgrade to the Elite Spy Phone, as Gary mentioned in a message in February 2013. *The new log out screen shows a penguin wearing new Elite gear,following footsteps with the new Elite Spy phone. Gallery EPF Phone new field op.png|What the phone looks like when there is a new Field-Op available. Epf phone no message.png|What the phone looks like when there are no messages. Epf phone teleport.png|What the phone looks like when the teleport option is selected. EPF message phone.png|What the EPF Spy Phone looks like when there are messages. EPF no field-op.png|What the EPF Spy Phone looks like since Field-Ops went offline. EPF recruit.png|What the EPF Spy Phone looks like when the 'Recruit' option is selected. CallFlareApp.png|The Elite Puffle App, after used the code with Club Penguin: EPF: Herbert's Revenge for the Nintendo DS. EPF Phone.png|The Power Card Spy_phone_2013.png|The upgrade for 2013 New Spyhpone 1.png|EPF Phone 2013 See also *Spy Phone *EPF Command Room *Elite Penguin Force *Penguin Secret Agency SWF *EPF Phone (icon) *Client EPF Phone Category:Elite Penguin Force Tools Category:Elite Penguin Force